andante
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: Madara knows his brother is always right. Especially about his little student—Sakura. [ AU ]


**summary: **Madara knows his brother is always right. Especially about his little student—Sakura.

**pairing: **Madara/Sakura

**warnings: **AU, bad grammars, OOC maybe?

**disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**andante**

© euphoria. midnight

.

.

#

"There's nothing you can do. Izuna is died, face the reality, Madara."

He said nothing. A pair of his red eyes stared at the beautiful garden in front of him.

The older sighed deeply, before turning his back and said something, "You can forget it slowly, just don't think it too much. Focus on your work."

Tajima knows he will be ignored by Madara—and he didn't angry. He knows, he knows about Madara's feelings—_hell, _of course he knows! He knows the feeling when a father lose one of his childrens, even after their mother passed away two weeks ago.

He _knows._

He _felt _it.

But he _didn't _understand about the feeling when Madara lose _the only one _brother from this world.

His _only _friend.

.

.

.

Madara never likes to socialize.

To him, it was boring, annoying, especially when he met someone whose talkative and don't know what time to stop talking like _her._

_Her._

Or maybe, one of _his _annoying students—a 15 years old girl with abnormal hair color (Her hair is pink. Maybe that's why her name is Sakura), flat-chested (but don't say it in front of her if you still want to live), and always talking with different topics everytime. And Madara sometimes curious about her personality. He wondered why she never ran out of topics?

Not only that, his curiosity grew bigger when Kakashi said that Sakura is being more talkative around him, but he can't find the reason.

Maybe because she liked him?

Or more than that…?

Well, he didn't know.

Sure, it was an enigma for him.

But, somehow—he felt special if it was right.

.

.

.

"Madara-_sensei, _is there something wrong?"

He raised his head, then met a pair of emerald eyes looking down at him. Even Madara can see his reflection in her eyes, looked so frustated and careless.

So he answered, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But if _sensei _has problems, I don't mind to be a good listener and maybe can give you some t—"

Her words was cut by death glares that Madara gave her without warning. Sakura probably will jumped and laughed nervously if that happens but now—she didn't even blink and still looking at him.

She isn't scared.

And there was a long pause before Sakura opened her mouth to speak again,

"_Sensei… _"

"….."

"_Sensei, _say something."

He didn't reply.

"_Sensei…."_

Still, no answer.

"_Sensei…!"_

Madara didn't even care about her yells.

Sakura sighed deeply. Okay, she lost this time.

"If _sensei _don't want to talk… then let me." Sakura then walked more closer to the man who was sitting quietly, "So…"

"I just want to tell you something…"

'_Let me guess… some gossips again?' _Madara guessed in his mind.

"-thing about the flowers that Ino gave me yersterday…"

'_Hmm? Flowers, eh?'_

"She gave me a beautiful flowers named _Gardenia. _And I planned to give it to Sasuke but since I care about you _sensei…" _A slight blush across her cheeks, more like _Tsundere _type, "I will give it to you…"

He widened his eyes, looked so surprised but he said nothing.

"I-It's because the flowers had meaning behind them… _Gardenia _means uhh… _Let's take a chance on Happiness! _Yeah! That's right!"

"Well… it was—wait, _what? _What did you say?"

"You finally speak again! Umm, it's because the flower had meaning abou—"

"No! The last part…" He seems demanded.

"Umm…" Sakura hummed, "Ohh! When I said _Gardenia _means _Let's take a chance on happiness?"_

A sly smirk tugging on his lips, "You're wrong, Sakura… The meaning of _Gardenia _is a _Secret lover, _or if you want to say to someone if she or he is pretty…"

"Uh—_WHAT?"_

"So… Sakura—you're secretly in love with your _sensei, _hm?"

"N-N-NO! B-BUT INO SAID—" She was blushing hard, until she screamed, "DAMN INO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

.

.

.

Madara watched as his student ran off like crazy to her friend's house. It is his first time to saw something funny like that.

He then sighed while he looked at flowers that Sakura bought. She was forget and leaved some flowers there.

Madara blinked for a couple times when he saw something between her flowers. He then read the words that written in there.

'_Hey, Pig._

_I know I should text you but damn my phone is error so I have to write it myself. Well, you still remember that there's a teacher that I like? Are you still remember? Sure you have to remember, it is my first (or maybe second…?) love in this school! Yes! He is very handsome, ne?_

_Back to the topic, the reason I wrote this letter is, I want to give him a flower… because you know…? His mother and his brother, Izuna-kun passed away and now he always looking so sad and emotionless (although this one is his real face), and he seems so lazy to speak or hear my story… maybe it's because he's still shock and depressed, right?_

_Soo, would you like to give me some flowers that had meaning behind them? Maybe I can cheer him up and I don't care if it's just a little to make him happy. _

_I really don't want to see him like that again. Tasukete kudasai, ne?_

_With love,_

_Sakura.'_

He kept silent for a moment, but a few minutes later, Madara took the paper and then put it into his pocket.

His eyes then looked up to the sky.

"Izuna, I hope you don't hear this. But did you know…?"

"—It seems your opinion about Sakura is right. She is full of suprises."

And then a small smile esaped his lips.

.

.

.

"_Nii-san, why are you avoiding that girl? She is so cute, you know…"_

"_She's just some stalker, Izuna."_

"_Stalker? I think not. She sure talks a lot, and that makes me comfortable."_

"_So?"_

"_She just wants to make you happy. She's full of suprises."_

"_I still don't understand what the hell are you talking about."_

"… _Why don't you try to have a little chat with her? Maybe you can out of your boredom for a while…"_

"… _Well. Let me try then…"_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>[ Madara knows his brother is always right. That's why he trusts him. ]<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**end**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RnR please?<strong>_

.

.


End file.
